What Once Was, and May Yet Still Be
by ajani's apprentice
Summary: A collection of pokemon oneshots that originally tied with the major storyline I had planned. See the first chapter for more details. While this rated teen, some oneshots will be more K and K plus.
1. Intro and Explanation

**Welcome to "What Could Have Once Been and May Yet Be" a collection of oneshots (maybe some will be longer) of pokemon stories. The reason behind this name I'll explain.**

 **I'm sorry to say but it's very unlikely that I'll continue to write Return To Sinnoh. I apologize but I don't really have the drive to write it and I recently wrote myself into a bit of a corner. I hate doing it as I know how much I hate seeing authors abandon stories but I think it's worse to not tell your or just write bad chapters. The only thing that gives me a small peace of mind is that I didn't write much and therefor it's not like you guys were super hyped up, only to watch all the anticipation get smashed. I may re-write it but its unlikely.**

 **I just want to quickly thank NoSignalBlueScreen, who's been helping me ever since I first began to ask. They've been a major help with a lot of what I do and their story 'The Master Chalenge' is one of the best pokemon stories out there on this sight.**

 **I had a second storyline planned, which would take place after the nationals. I might write it. No promises.**

 **Now, as far as the stories themselves, their little ideas I've had in my head and I want to get down. Hopefully it won't just be the next chapter as the only story. Hopefully.**

 **Once more I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me.**

 **-AA (Ajani's Apprentice)**


	2. The Nimbasa Zoo and Wild Pokemon Park

Note: **This story is an interesting one. I thought of it yesterday (from the day I've started writing this), when I visited the zoo. In the middle I came to an odd realization. There are no zoos in the pokemon world. Seriously. Sure, there are the Safari Parks and an aquarium in Kalos, but there are no REAL zoos. Because of this, I decided to write a story on a zoo. Though obviously not only about a zoo. That would be boring. So I thought up an interesting idea. If zoos did exist, who would likely attack them? I'll give you a hint. The story takes place in Unova.**

 **The title of the chapter and story is indeed and reference to the San Diego Zoo and Wild Animal Park.**

 **The main character, Ogma, isn't mine. He's a good friend's OC. The name and his 'job' are my own invention, but his 'true' identity is their property, as well as his pokemon and their nicknames. I think you can guess a certain relation though.**

 **Also, I decided to give a few characters cameos. I mean, why not? Don't want to give away too much but Jimmy (from The Legend of Thunder) has a Donphan. I gave it too him because in Arceas and the Jewel of Life, a second character based off Ethan (Jimmy's in game counter-part) had one and battled Ash in a cameo. So I thought, why not merge the two characters. It's close enough to be believable.**

 **Kudos to anyone who get's the Ogma reference. Though I doubt most people will. Then again, I can only think of one place it was used so I guess you might. Though I might have to explain why I chose the name.**

 **You may be wondering why Steel and Tyranitar, whom you'll see later, have five moves each while the other pokemon I had limited to four. The answer was that while I had intended to limit all of the pokemon to four moves, I thought a nice finish would be to add a certain fifth move to each of their move pools. Because of this, they have five.**

 **This story takes place in the universe where my story covering Luke Altos takes place. I still have yet to come up with a name for it but be on the look-out for it. You won't want to miss it.**

 **And last but not least, I want to offer Nintendo fans everywhere condolences for the passing of Satoru Iwata. He was an amazing guy, and he even helped shape pokemon. He will be missed. I know I'm late. This story was supposed to be done a long time before now. Oh well.**

* * *

Nimbasa City was known for many things. It was located in the middle of Unova, it was Unova's most populated city and the second most populated city in the world, Kalos' Lumiose City taking the first place. It was the heart of leisure and entertainment, unlike its sister city, Castelia City, which was business central. Nimbasa was the home to many major sports as it had a Baseball Stadium, a Tennis Court, a Football Stadium, a Soccer Field, and a Basketball Stadium. It also had the Pokemon Musical and a Fashion Show. Not only that, but the city had an Amusement Park, with its iconic Ferris Wheel. Even the Gym was centered on fun. It had a built-in roller-coaster and the Gym-Leader, Elesa, was a fashion model.

So naturally, when a zoo was announced, it was obviously planned to be part of Nimbasa City. And it was.

The zoo was enormous, with exhibits with pokemon from many different regions. Seeing as many people from Unova never saw pokemon that weren't indigenous to the region, the idea became instantly popular with the public. Which was why there were so many people on opening day from all over the region.

The zoo was a interesting idea. Many people saw pokemon daily. What most people didn't know was that what they saw often was nothing like what a pokemon out in the wild truly was like. Even trainers who would go out and capture pokemon had little idea of what a pokemon was truly like in the wild. After all, almost all of what they saw was when it was battling them. Also, those were the pokemon that weren't actually afraid of humans. Most were.

With the zoo, people could see what pokemon were truly like in their natural habitats. As well as their natural behaviors.

As the mayor stood on a podium outside while Elesa cut the red ribbon on the outside gate, a lone man in a trench coat and fedora stood in the crowd. Which was odd because it was nearly eighty degrees. The man wasn't too happy about it but what could one do? It was part of the job he had and he knew something like this was eventually going to happen. There was a second odd thing about the man. He wore a mask.

Few people payed attention to him. They were too busy watching Elesa cut the ribbon (in many cases, enraptured by the gym-leader herself). Which was just the way the man liked it. As he scanned the crowd, he began to think about his mission. So far he hadn't seen any of his targets. That was to be expected. After their recent defeat simply a year ago, they weren't go to be give themselves away. After all, the government was still after them.

Suddenly a loud cheer came from the crowd and people began to stream forward, forcing the masked man to move with them. This made scanning the crowd difficult. He muttered a slight curse that would've made his sister flinch... and then admonish him severely. Kathia was mostly quiet but could be quite fierce at times. His father would have also admonished him, always the proper one. His mom wouldn't have seen anything the matter though. And his brother... he wasn't sure. He could go either way.

The masked man shook his head. Thoughts about his family tended to come up a lot but were always distracting while on a mission. He missed them of course; he hardly ever was in contact with his parents anymore and his siblings knew nothing about him or the job he was in at the moment. Sadly, that was the way it had to be.

Shaking his head, the man refocused on the task at hand. He began to scan the crowds again. Thankfully, he spotted a suspect quickly. They looked, to the untrained eye, like a normal visitor, but the man was trained to see certain things most wouldn't. Like how the suspect walked with her head slightly bent down, with her muscles tensed and with a slight hurry to their pace. The man quickly began to follow, walking naturally, if a bit fast to keep up with his target.

* * *

"Are we ready?" asked an older man. He had white hair and a white mustache, as well as black eyes. He wore purple pants and black boots. On his head was a purple hat, in a cylinder shape. His shirt was covered by a large purple overcoat. On the overcoat was an insignia. One half was white, the other black. An electric-blue zigzag went across it, covered by an electric-blue 'P'. He sat on a comfortable leather chair inside a large room with different screens and computers.

"Almost sir, Zinzolin sir!" said a young man. He was wearing grey pants and a grey shirt. Over the shirt he wore a black vest on which was the same insignia as was on the older man coat. "Agent Linda is on the way to the control as we speak. soon she'll have control of the zoo and the chips sent straight here and we'll be ready to start!"

"Good." The man, Zinzolin said as he strode to the front of the room where the screens were. "Today is a good day for Pokemon Liberation!"

* * *

The woman moved quick, keen on making sure she completed her mission. For the good of the team and its ideals.

She quickly went to a building with a sign that said 'Employees Only' over the front door. It had a key-card slot on the side of the door. The woman smirked. Too easy. She opened up a pokeball and Dusknoir came out.

"Dusknoir, get me in there." she said. The ghost nodded and quickly phased through the door. It reverted to a material form on the other side and opened the door for its trainer. She walked in but kept it out. As she walked through the hall-way she looked at each of the doors on each side of the hall-way. None of them was what she was looking for. Finally, the last door at the end of the hall-wat was what she had been searching for. The sign over the door said 'Monitoring Room'.

"Typical." She muttered. She strode toward it and kicked it open, purposely trying to make as much noise as possible. Her efforts were rewarded as everyone in the room, filled with computers, monitors and a large screen showing footage from all the cameras in the zoo, immediately looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" asked a man at one of the computers. "This is a restricted-"

"Dusknoir, Confuse Ray." the woman said. Dusknoir was surrounded by brownish-gold orbs of energy that it shot out at the room's occupants. All of them were surrounded and, after the orbs exploded, fell to the floor, dazed. The woman stepped around each one till she got to a computer.

"Alright, let's do this." she said, pulling out a flash-drive and inserting it into a computer. Immediately a window pooped up and the woman began typing. After a minute she hit enter and a progress bar appeared, filling up at a moderate pace.

"Perfect." she muttered.

"I think you'll be changing your tune in a minute." said a voice. The woman turned around to see the masked man standing in the doorway to the room. Some would question such an intruder. Not her.

"Dusknoir, use Confuse Ray!" she shouted. Dusknoir sent the orbs at the man but he jumped forwards, out of the range of the orbs.

"Dashery, use Dazzling Gleam!" the man shouted, throwing a pokeball as he did so. The pokeball opened and admitted a Sylveon who opened his mouth and a flash of bright pinkish-white light shot out, hitting Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir-" the woman began to say but once more the masked man proved to be too fast.

"Now, Moon Blast!" Dashery shot a pink sphere of energy which smashed into Dusknoir. The pokemon wobbled before fainting.

The woman looked in shock for a moment, surprised by the power of her foe. That was her mistake. Instead of this, she should have moved or brought out a new pokemon. Instead she stood still, long enough for the man to get close. Before she could move, the man punched in the face with a right-hook. The woman staggered a bit to the side and, as she righted herself, was met with a punch to the gut that sent her down and, before she could regain her focus, the man fastened handcuffs around her.

"Some people think it's wrong to hit a lady." the man said as he did this. "When she works for Team Plasma however, I think I'm allowed to ignore this rule."

"You're a G-Man." she spat, out, tasting blood in her mouth.

"Good guess." the masked man said. "I'm part of the Elite Corps. G-Man codename Ogma. You're under arrest."

The woman was only paying partial attention to what Ogma was saying. She couldn't let him see what was on the computer.

"Since when do you use violence?" she asked, attempting to keep him distracted. " And don't you need to give me fair warning first? You know, time to give up and let myself be arrested."

"That's the police force." Ogma said, walking over to the Dusknoir. He then puled out its pokeball, which he had taken from the woman's belt, and forced returned it by use of attaching a small device to the pokeball. "G-Men handle threats that don't deserve a warning." He then placed the pokeball into a small capsule, ensuring that the Dusknoir wouldn't let itself out. Dashery was using his feelers to do the same with the remaining pokeballs on the woman's belt.

"How'd you get in?" she asked.

"Not that hard." Ogma said, refusing to elaborate anymore. He then turned to Dashery and let out another pokemon. "Wreckage, help me out." he said as he let out a Poliwrath. "Both of you, wake up the personal here." The two pokemon nodded and then did as they were told.

"Now, what's going-" he began to ask before he saw the screen of the computer the woman was at flash red as a alarm went off. The woman smirked triumphantly.

"Yes." she said. "Our Liberation begins!"

Ogma ran at her and brought her face to his mask, so close that it almost touched.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he shouted.

"Oh, nothing much. Just began to put our plan in motion." she said smugly.

"What are you-" Ogma began to ask but stopped as he saw the word warning flash on all the computer screens as well as on the screens showing footage of the zoo.

* * *

"Linda has gotten us access to the Zoo's mainframe." Said a grunt. Zinzolin smiled.

"Good. Start to enact our plan. Let all units know that it's time to put our plan to motion." Zinzolin said. "Team Plasma is about to make a return. And oh, what a glorious return it will be!"

* * *

All over the zoo, things were beginning to go crazy. Gated doors to exhibits began to open. The pokemon in the exhibits began to roam around, each one wild, its eyes glowing red. They began to attack anyone and everyone they saw.

As this was going on, many visitors pulled out pokeballs and released their pokemon. However, instead of trying to fight back, the people began shouting attacks, directed at the property and at exhibits that weren't opened. All the while, these people inserting things like 'For Liberation' and 'Long Live Team Plasma'.

* * *

Ogma stared at the screens in front of him, too shocked to think. He heard the woman behind him laughing and clenched his fist.

"Wreckage, quiet her! I can't hear myself think!" Ogma said. Wreckage nodded and, with a loud slap, he knocked the Plasma agent out. "Might not be by the book but I don't care." Ogma muttered.

Suddenly a beeping sound filled the air, breaking him from his stunned state. Ogma lifted his arm and brought his hands to the small device on his wrist; the G-Comp, a small compressed computer with a holographic screen and key-pad that would appear when activated. He answered the call and the holographic screen appeared, showing a man in his early twenties wearing the G-Men uniform.

"Ogma, what's going on?!" he asked. "You were supposed to stop Team Plasma before anything happened!"

"Yeah, I know." Ogma said bitterly. "Didn't exactly work out."

"I'll say! My men are rushing in there, beginning to mount a defense as we speak but there's a lot more going on then we thought there would be! Of all the times to mess up!"

"Matthew, I won't take this. You forget whose in charge!"

"Oh, right." Matthew sneered. "I'm supposed to take orders from a guy who isn't even twenty yet."

"Yes! Because I'm a higher rank." Ogma said back. "And I don't care how much that annoys you! You have to go!"

"I'm doing that." Matthew said. But we don't have enough men to cover everything, especially with all the Plasma members running loose."

"Matthew, I don't think you have to worry about that." Ogma said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

Ogma turned his arm so Matthew could see the screens in the room.

"Oh." was all Matthew could say. All over the park, trainers were beginning to fight back.

* * *

"Come on! We got to do something!" A boy said. He had a Typhlosion and a Fraxure out. He wore a black shirt with a red sweatshirt covering it and yellow shorts. He wore a backwards cap on his greyish-black hair and his dark-blue eyes burned with determination. He and his friends were ducking behind one of the park restaurants.

"Are you insane Jimmy?! These guys are ruthless!" replied a second boy. He wore a green shirt and had light-black trousers. He had brown hair and blue eyes

"Vincent, someone needs to take a stand! We can't let these jerks just do as they wish!" Jimmy said back hotly.

"I think Jimmy is right." said the third member of the group. She was a girl with blue hair and greenish-blueish eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a white 'jacket' over it. She also wore spandex shorts, which had a light indigo and black pattern. Next to her was a Feraligatr and a Florges with an orange flower pattern. "We've got to do this Vincent."

"But Marina-" Vincent began. Before he could continue, Marina opened her eyes wide and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Please Vincent." she said. Vincent's face immediately flushed a bright red.

"Alright, Marina. If you want me to then I will!" he said with his fist clenched and a fire burning in his eyes.

Jimmy sweat-dropped. "There's that crush acting up again." he muttered. "It's scary how she can manipulate him like that. Though it's scarier that she can manipulate me like that a lot too."

Typhlosion smirked evilly and snickered as he heard his trainer.

"Oh shut up!" Jimmy said to his pokemon who just kept on snickering.

"Ty ty!"

"I do not have a crush on her!" Jimmy hissed under his breath, but his burning red face told a different story. At that, Fraxure also began to snicker.

"Uh, Jimmy?" Jmmy turned around as he heard Marina call him. Now, next to Vincent, were the trainer's Meganium, and Stantler. "What's going on?"

"NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Jimmy shouted, flailing his arms as he did so. "Let's just go!"

"Okay." Marina said with a giggle. Vincent looked at Jimmy with a scrutinizing eye. Jimmy ignored him, as he was used to it by now.

"Fraxure, use Dragon Rage! Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Jimmy shouted as he and his pokemon ran out. The two shot out their respective attacks at a group of Plasma members nearby. Two Liepard were hit by the Dragon Rage while a Bisharp was hit by the super-effective Flamethrower.

"What-" one of the members began to say but was interrupted by the cries of both Marina and Vincent.

"Wani-Wani, use Hydro Pump! Florona, use Petal Dance!"

"Meganium, Energy Ball! Stantler, Psyshock!"

The moves smashed into some more of the Plasma grunts' pokemon who fell to the ground. As they slowly began to get back up one of the grunts leered at the three trainers.

"You punks! You dare resist the noble Team Plama?!"

"There's nothing noble about you guys!" Jimmy shouted.

"You're just a bunch of criminals who don't care who they hurt in order to fulfill your goals, whatever they are!" Marina shouted angrily.

"Our goal is for Pokemon Liberation, a most righteous and-"

"Yeah, we don't really care about your stupid goal." Marina cut off the grunt.

"You little- Liepard, Hyper Beam!" the grunt shouted. A few Liepard, who had gotten back up, all shot out Hyper Beams at the three trainers. Before anyone could react a multitude of blue energy fields surrounded the trainers and shielded them from the attacks.

"Sorry, not on our watch." said a voice. Everyone turned to see a group of trainers with a myriad of different pokemon with them. Many were pshchic types and had their arms uplifted and were surrounded by a thin layer of blue aura. One of the trainers, the one who talked, was a older girl with purple hair, a pink shirt, grey pants, glasses, held a computer and had a Metagross next to her.

"Everyone, let's go!" she shouted and the group of trainers rushed in with their pokemon. As they did so a whole horde of zoo pokemon turned a corner leading directly into the area everyone was, firing attacks at random. This caused everyone to jump away and take cover. Incidentally, Jimmy, Vincent and Marina ended up next to the girl who spoke before.

"Hey, thanks for saving us back there." Vincent said.

"Your welcome." the girl said. "Name's Rebecca." The other three introduced themselves.

"What's going on with those zoo pokemon?" Marina asked.

"Not sure. They're just going crazy. They're acting up all over." Rebecca said back.

"Probably because of those Plasma freaks." Vincent muttered.

"How can we deal with them?" Jimmy wondered. "It isn't right to attack them. They didn't do anything wrong." Suddenly, the boy turned to Marina. "Marina, does Pink still know Sing?"

Marina nodded and smiled.

"Yes. And I know what to do!" she said. The girl pulled out a pokeball. "Pink, I need you!" she said. A Wigglytuff appeared.

"Tuff?" It asked.

"Use Sing, but only on the zoo pokemon." Marina said.

"Uh, how?" Rebecca asked. "Sing will affect anyone who hears it."

"Watch and learn." Jimmy said as Pink began to sing. Everyone began to feel a bit drowsy but otherwise they weren't affected. The same wasn't for the zoo pokemon. They all began to slump and quickly fell over asleep.

"How?!" Rebecca asked shock as she saw this.

"Easy. I've trained Pink to be able to do this. It'd be a shame if during a contest the audience or judges fell asleep." Marina said.

"You're a co-ordinator?" Rebecca asked.

"A Top Co-Ordinator! No one's better then my Marina!" Vincent said with a love-struck look on his face. Rebecca sweat-dropped, Marina giggled, and Jimmy rolled his eyes and let out a small and indistinguishable growl without realizing it.

"Come on. Let's move." he said through clenched teeth. The four left cover, as were other trainers.

"Where-" Rebecca began to ask but was stopped by a loud croaking noise. Everyone covered their ears and winced as the Plasma grunts walked out from behind their own cover, a few Seismitoads with them.

"Urgh, Pink, put them to sleep!" Marina said as the noise died down. Pink opened her mouth and used Sing but none of the Plasma pokemon looked effected..

"Sorry dear, but that was just Uproar. Which mean pokemon can't fall asleep." a grunt said. They then began to attack again. The trainers began a counter-attack as well.

* * *

"Alright, this changes things." Matthew said.

"You think?" Ogma said. "Send your forces to reinforce these trainers. And don't tell them to leave! If they can and want to fight, then let them!"

"But protocol-" Matthew began to say but Ogma cut him off.

"Screw protocol! We need all the help we can get!" Ogma said.

"Fine." Matthew said back, obviously annoyed.

"And also, remember the most important thing is the safety of civilians. Don't try to take down Plasma at the risk of hurting innocents. They're our first priority." Ogma said.

"I know that." Matthew shot back.

"Yes, but PROTOCOL states I have to tell you that anyways." Ogma said. Matthew would swear that, from the way the voice sounded, Ogma was smirking behind the mask.

* * *

"Sir, we have a small issue." said one of the grunts. Zinzolin walked up to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The G-Men have found us." said the grunt. "Worse, the trainers in the zoo have begun to fight back."

"What?!" Zinzolin almost shouted.

"It's true sir."

"Urgh. There's only one thing to do. Activate the failsafe in the chips!"

The grunts stared at Zinzolin. "But-but-But sir! Doing that will-" One began to say before being cut off by Zinzolin.

"Harm the pokemon immensely? Yes, I know." Zinzolin said, shaking his head gravely. "But it must be done. Sacrifices must be made to achieve our noble goal. If these pokemon are to be saved then we must do this."

The grunts nodded. "We understand." said a different one.

"And get me a channel onto the intercom system." Zinzolin said.

"Sir!"

* * *

As Ogma watched the action unfold the zoo staff began to come to their senses.

"Urgh. What happened?" one asked, his hand holding his head. Wreckage was helping him up. Ogma quickly ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just got this major headache." the staff member responded.

"That's a usual side-effect of confusion." Ogma said. The G-Man then told the staff member what happened. As he heard this the staff member paled.

"Oh no." he said as he quickly rushed to one of the computers. Other staff members quickly rushed over when they came to and began trying to regain control of the system, with no luck.

"Damn it." the first staff member muttered. "We can't regain control. They've locked us completely out."

"Can you try to trace whatever that women did back to its source?" asked Ogma.

"No, we're locked out." the man said with a defeated tone.

"Then allow me to take a crack at it." Ogma said. He brought out two pokeballs.

"Porygon-Z, come on out!" the G-Men said. Two Porygon-Z appeared. "I need you two to try and retake control of the system, but more importantly, figure out where the signal is coming from and give me the location."

The two final-evolutions of the Porygon-line nodded and turned into two inferred-beams that shot into a computer terminal.

"You have Porygon-Zs?" asked the staff member from before, surprised. Porygon, and their evolutions, were rare, after an odd incident which happened in Kanto. But they were extremely useful for computers.

"Yes. All Elite G-Men are issued them to help them hack into mainframes." Ogma said. "It's how I got in here and stopped the Team Plasma member."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." the staff member said.

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom systems. As the group heard it, people's faces began to show shock and confusion while Ogma began to clench his fists and grind his teeth.

* * *

"Citizens _of Nimbasa City!"_ said the voice coming over the Zoo's speaker system. _"I am Zinzolin, an Ex-Memeber of the Seven Sages as well the now current leader of Team Plasma._ _I'm sure you've heard of us. We've been quite active in Unova. I bring a message._

 _This that you see before you is what happens when people enslave pokemon. Yes, I use the word enslave. Pokemon are not mindless creatures to be locked behind bars and started at! Pokemon are not tools to be used for battle! Pokemon are wondrous creatures that should be free! That is why we are doing this. To free the pokemon. To liberate them!_

 _I'm sure you'd agree that enslaving humans is wrong and to free them from their captors, even if harm befalls the captors, is the right thing to do. Well, so too with Pokemon! They are as knowledgeable as us, are they not? We should do the same for them. Only those that understand this truly and can call themselves free of any sort of outside corruption can work with pokemon. Only those like Team Plasma can truly say they work with pokemon and are not corrupted by outside reasons. All others should release their pokemon, as they can not work with them without some measure of corruption in their thought process._

 _Listen to our words! Liberate your pokemon!"_

* * *

All around the zoo, heads turned as Zinzolin spoke. Something about his voice caught people's attention, made him think about what he said. This almost hypnotizing quality was why he was once one of the Seven Sages; the ability of an amazing speaker, the power to make people's heads turn and mull over what you said.

Trainers stopped shouting commands, and visitors who had been gotten out safely began to think about what Zinzolin had said. The Plasma members, seeing this, stopped fighting the trainers, now focussing all their attention on the G-Men.

* * *

"No." Ogma muttered. He turned to the screen in front of him.

"This is bad." the Matthew said. The G-Man had re-contacted Ogma as the message was being played out. "After something like that the public will be demoralized. I'm sure you see it happening. And with the public not willing to help, this will just take longer and more people's lives will be put at risk. We need something to shake everyone back up."

"I have an idea." Ogma said. He quickly scanned around the room till he found what he was looking for, the intercom for the speaker system. He quickly ran up to it and pressed the button activating the system and began to speak.

* * *

 _"Trainers, listen to me!"_ Ogma began. Heads looked up and began to listen and the Team Plasma grunts also looked up in confusion, recognizing that someone besides their leader had begun to talk. _"My name is Ogma. I work for the G-Men. Listen to me please for a moment._

 _Team Plasma are criminals and terrorists, and are obviously not to be trusted. But I'm not saying to not listen to Zinzolin because of that. There's a better reason not to._

 _Think for a moment of a happy memory, any one memory. Now, did it involve you and a pokemon of yours? I assume it would, as it would for me._

 _I was once a normal trainer as well, not just a member of the G-Man. And during that time I have many amazing experiences while traveling, all of them made all the more incredible by the fact that I had my pokemon with me. Even after I became a G-Men I've shared many adventures with my friends, my pokemon._

 _I'm sure I'm not the only one who can say that there adventures were amazing, and I'm sure many would agree that without their pokemon they never would have been able to have these experiences._

 _Now, ask yourselves this. Could you have had good memories if your pokemon were being enslaved, were being forced to work for you, would your memories have been good ones? I don't think so._

 _This is proof that Team Plasma is wrong. Most of you have been together with your pokemon for a while I assume and you've been able to get along and enjoy your time together. You trust each other, I'm sure. How else could you be good trainers. And most of all, you are friends, companions. Team Plasma doesn't understand this. They are wrong in saying there is no bonds, that there is only a connection of slave and servant. This is not true. They are wrong. Don't listen to the lies. FIGHT BACK!"_

* * *

Both Team Plasma members and civilian trainers were quiet for a moment. Then suddenly, a voice spoke up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Jimmy shouted. The boy had been forced to switch from Fraxure to Donphan, and the Armor Pokemon was breathing heavily, though in a better condition then Typhlosion. The Volcano Pokemon was battered but was standing, insistent of fighting even though Jimmy had tried to return him a few times.

"Foolish boy." one Plasma grunt snarled. "Your pokemon there can barely stand and your forcing it to fight? For shame. How could you possibly say you and it are friends?"

Jimmy gave a grim smile. "You know, you do have a point. Or you would if I forced Typhlosion to fight. But in case you didn't realize, I have been trying to get him to return for quite a while now. But the stubborn fool won't listen to reason. He's to protective of me. And I'd be doing a greater disservice to not listen to him when he says he can keep going.

I trust my pokemon and they trust me. We stand by one another. True, we get into fights fairly often and the huge idiot loves to tease me at any available moment, but in the end we're as close as family. My father used to tell me this a lot. That, back when he was young, he looked at his pokemon, and he had plenty, as family. And because of this our bond is strong. Time to show you how strong." Jimmy raised his hand as he gave the command, "Typhlosion, BLAST BURN!"

The large pokemon let out a roar and slammed its paws into the ground. A small line of flame traveled till it reached a small group of the Plasma's pokemon. The line surrounded them and flared up, shooting out amazingly powerful flames. When they died down, all the pokemon caught in the blast had fainted.

"This is the power of our bond." Jimmy said. "And we'll fight with everything to protect it."

As he said this many more trainers began shouting commands. Not only that but a nearly a dozen G-Men joined the fray as well, adding to the numbers of the Plasma grunts began to bark more orders, this time though with more urgency and a slight amount of apprehension in their voices. The fight had begun again.

* * *

Ogma sighed with relief as he saw this unfold. "The boy really is his father's son." he murmured. He then heard a digital voice.

"Porygon." one of the two digital pokemon said.

"What did you two find?" Ogma asked. On his G-Comp a stream of information appeared. The data stream gave off the origin of all the commands now running through the system as well as the location of the computers giving the commands.

"An old warehouse? Typical." Ogma muttered. He then blinked. At the end of the data stream was a blueprint of the warehouse. He smiled behind the mask.

"Well done you two." he said to the two Porygon-Z. The two closed their eyes in a content way as they were returned to their pokeballs.

"You there." Ogma said, pointing to one of the staff members, the one who had first woken up. "Keep monitoring the computers. Hopefully you'll have full control of them soon."

"But how?" asked the staff member.

"I plan on taking out the source." Ogma replied. "When you get control back, do whatever it takes to stop this."

"Yes sir!" the staff member said.

"Alright." Ogma said, walking away with Dashery and Wreckage trailing behind. He then paused to pick up the Team Plasma member who had started the mess. "I'll be taking this trash with me." he said to no one in particular.

* * *

The defense was holding out well. In the center square things were almost wrapped up. Zoo pokemon had been rounded up and knocked out. Team Plasma grunts were basically done for, having almost no pokemon left. That isn't to say the defense was perfectly fine. Many of their pokemon had taken serious injuries, none fatal though. Some of the trainers had been bruised and hurt. One even broke a rib. He had been rushed away by a G-Man and would hopefully be okay eventually. Now the defenders were mopping up.

"Alright, take one more sweep around the area and then either continue with us or, if you and/or your pokemon are too exhausted, get to safety." said a G-Man.

Vincent was on the floor wheezing, next to Jimmy. "Can... we... call... it... quits?" he panted out.

"Oh relax, you're fine." Jimmy said. "And as far as your pokemon go, you got lucky. Only two aren't able to battle and neither are seriously hurt. Man up and let's continue."

"But... I'm... totally... exhausted." Vincent said back.

"Fine. I'd have thought you'd have wanted to help Marina but if you're too tired-" Jimmy began to say but Vincent suddenly interrupted him.

"No! I was just testing you to see if you were really prepared to continue!" The boy said with a passionate voice. "Is she around?"

Jimmy smirked. "Yeah. She's with that Rebecca girl on the other side of the plaza, helping to mop things up." Vincent immediately dashed that way, his Magnezone and Politoed following him, the toad clapping happily as it went.

Jimmy laughed a bit. "Too easy." he muttered.

"Ty ty." His Typhlosion chuckled in agreement before falling to the ground, exhausted.

"Typhlosion!" Jimmy cried out, helping the pokemon up by putting its arm around his shoulder. The pokemon smiled weakly at its trainer.

"I don't care what you say. You're going back into the ball right now." Jimmy said, taking out Typhlosion's pokeball. This time the Volcano Pokemon didn't argue. It merely grunted as it was returned. Jimmy then pulled out another pokeball. "Beedrill, come on out!" The Poison Bee Pokemon came out.

"Kch Kch?" It asked.

"We're hunting down some trouble makers." Jimmy said, apparently understanding what his Beedrill was saying.

"Kch Kch?"

"Yeah, Typhlosion got beat up." Jimmy said as he began to walk around the central square. "I'll need your help, and the rest of the guy's as well, to finish this up."

"Kch Kch." Beedrill said, its curiosity dealt with for now.

Jimmy scanned the area, not noticing anything strange until he heard some deep panting coming from a pathway running from the square. He walked down it, not noticing anything strange. Suddenly he heard a cry.

"Thunder Wave!"

Jimmy turned just in time to see two streams of electricity hurtling towards him and Beedrill. They were both hit and fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Heh, should have watched where you were going runt." said a Team Plasma member who had snuck up behind them. Next to him floated a Probopass. "You could end up hurt. Or paralyzed."

"Ngh, coward." Jimmy said, though the words took effort to get out pass the paralysis.

"Nope. Just a smart strategist." the grunt said. "Why go toe to toe when I can just sneak behind you guys." He then stopped grinning. "I'd love to continue talking but the longer I wait here, the more likely something will go wrong. Can't let that happen." The grunt turned to Probopass. "Hyper Beam." He commanded.

"WHAT?!" Jimmy managed to shout out, both in shock and fear as a sphere of energy began to charge up in front of Probopass.

"Yep, sorry kid. Can't really leave anyone out here. You messed with the wrong team. Don't worry, you'll probably live." the grunt said. "Though not without a nice amount of hurt." he added with a sneer.

As the beam was launched, Jimmy heard a voice. "Dashery, Moon Blast, Swift and Dazzling Gleam! Quickly!" Suddenly the three attacks flew over his head, clashing with the Hyper Beam and canceling them out.

"Who's there?!" the grunt shouted, looking around trying to find the person responsible for stopping him.

"Me." said Ogma from the roof of an exhibit. Wreckage and Dashery stood next to him.

"You little-"

"I would stop talking now and give up. You're already being charged with property damage and assault, possibly even terrorism. Would you really want to add on to that list?" Ogma asked.

The grunt just spit in front of him.

"Alright. Let's do this the hard way. Wreckage, Dynamic Punch, Dashery, Dig." Ogma said. Dashery jumped and burrowed into the ground while Wreckage jumped forward, his hand glowing white and red.

"Probopass-" the grunt began to say but stopped as Wreckage smashed into Probopass. Probopass was sent flying, sprawling down to floor fainted. Before the grunt could say anything, Dashery jumped out of the ground and 'body slammed' the grunt, sending him to the floor.

"There we go." Ogma said. He walked up and repeated the process he had done to the female grunt. As he did so, Jimmy and Beedrill shook off the paralysis.

"Th-thanks." Jimmy said, still a bit shaken from the experience.

"Don't mention it Jimmy." Ogma said, the giving himself a mental face-palm and he muttered a curse.

"How do you know my name?" Jimmy asked.

"Doesn't matter." Ogma said quickly.

Before Jimmy could say anything else, four people ran into the area; Marina, Jimmy, Rebecca and a man wearing a G-Man outfit.

"Jimmy!" Marina shouted. She quickly ran up to him and helped him up as he was still a bit wobbly from the fall."We heard you shout so we rushed over here!"

"What happened?" Vincent asked, trying to keep the jealousy, hurt and 'anger' out of his voice but was doing a horrible job at it. Also, the blush on his face didn't help.

"This grunt sneaked on me and attacked." Jimmy said, a small embarrassed blush forming on his face. Though it was only from the fact that he was jumped, not that Marina was still holing on to him. Nope, not that at all!

"Well, good thing you were in the area Ogma." said the G-Man who came with the trainers.

"Yes. We got lucky Matthew. Now, I need probably two dozen men." Ogma said. "I have the location of their 'fort' and I need help for a raid."

"Got it. I'll send out a message for them to meet you here." Matthew said.

* * *

"Well, this definitely fits the description of 'old'." Ogma said. The elite G-Man along with the other two dozen G-Men were outside and old building, an old weather monitoring center.

"Sir, whenever you're ready." one of the G-Men said. The G-Man, along with a few others, had several pokemon out. A Floatzel, Stoutland, Tauros and Bouffalant were all standing with their 'trainers'.

"Right." Ogma said with a nod. The G-Men nodded back and all shouted a command as one.

"Giga Impact!"

The four pokemon were surrounded by purple and orange light and charged forward, smashing straight through the front door.

"Wait, did we even check if it was locked?" Ogma thought as he and the other G-Men raced inside before forgetting about it. He didn't really care about stealth. Not now anyway. And besides, no one used the place so no need to worry about paying for property damages.

As the group ran in they were met quickly by Team Plasma grunts. A handful of G-Men separated from the group to deal with the threat. As they continued running through the building, this same pattern continued twice till the group of twenty-four plus Ogma was now only ten plus Ogma.

As they reached the door to the main monitoring room, Ogma pulled out a pokeball.

"Nightfog, Hyper Beam!" Ogma said as he released a Dragonite. With a roar, the pokemon let loose the powerful energy blast at the door with was obliterated. The G-Men rushed in, pokeballs at the ready.

"Everyone, get them!" Zinzolin shouted from the back of the room. All the grunts immediately got up, releasing their own pokemon as the G-Men released theirs. As the battle began, Ogma saw Zinzolin leave through a backdoor.

"No you don't." he muttered. "Nightfog, to me!" he shouted, running after Zinzolin, dodging attacks from both sides. Nightfog followed close behind, shooting attacks as he went.

* * *

"Metagross, Refelct, cover Tyranitar! Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!" Rebecca shouted. Her two pokemon got into position, Metagross in front of Tyanitar, putting up a barrier for the Armor Pokemon as the Armor Pokemon let loose the powerful beam, plowing through a few of Team Plasma's pokemon.

"Urgh. Vanilluxe, Blizzard!" One Plasma grunt shouted and a few of the Snowstorm pokemon attacked with the powerful ice gust. The Refelct held for a bit before it chattered and both Metagross and Tyranitar were coated with snow and staggered back a bit.

"Now Conkeldurr, take those two out! Hammer Arm!" another grunt said and a handful of the lumbering Muscular Pokemon ran forward, arms glowing.

"Metagross, Tyranitar, move!" Rebecca shouted. Her pokemon were sluggish from the cold, particularly Tyranitar and were about to be hit by the Conkeldurr when a Mienshao came in with a Wide Gaurd set up.

"Quickly, retaliate with Stone Edge!" shouted a G-Man who ran up next to Rebecca. Mienshao nodded and with a shout shot the sharp stones at the Conkeldurr and Vanilluxe, keeping them at bay for a little bit.

"You know, you can help." the G-Man said to Rebecca. She nodded.

"Right! Metagross, Psychic! Tyranitar, Flamethrower!" the young woman shouted. Metagross' eyes shone blue and the Conkeldurr and Vanilluxe were picked up and held in place as Tyranitar's Flamethrower strafed over them. The Vanilluxe fell to the floor and, after a minute of constant pressure got the better of the Conkeldurr, the fighting types joined them.

The two Plasma member reached to their pockets but before they could do anything, Mienshao quickly appeared before them, grabbed them both, and jumped back to its trainer. The G-Man smiled and quickly cuffed the two, then got their pokeballs, put them into the containers, force-returned the pokemon out, and put them into capsules.

"There we go." he said.

"How much longer do you think we'll be fighting?" Rebecca asked. The G-Man shrugged.

"Don't know." the G-Man answered honestly. "Until we get the zoo pokemon back to normal, I can't give a good estimate. Don't worry though. Ogma is one of the best the G-Men have to offer."

"I hope so." Rebecca said. She could tell her pokemon, as well as most of the defender's, were tiring out fast. Very fast. They needed this to be over quickly.

* * *

"Huff, Huff." Zinzolon panted, looking over his shoulder. The Ex-Seven Sages member had rushed out as fast as he could. And, while normally a Elite G-Man would probably be able to easily keep up and overtake him, but considering that the weather monitoring center was in a forrest he was able to lose the G-Man in the foliage. Or he hoped.

And with a loud crunch which came from a tree being pushed down, Ziznolin's hopes vanished. 'Or were crushed.' he thought before sighing at the bad joke.

"Zinzolin, this is my last warning. Surrender." Ogma said, jumping off of Nightfog's back.

"You really think I will?" Zinzolin asked, a sneer on his face as he leered at the G-Man. "I will never cooperate with the likes of you, preachy do-gooders who have no idea how to truly run a world." As he said this, he pulled out a pokeball.

"Now, let me warn you G-Man. I may not look it but I'm a fighter. Not just a battler with pokemon but with fists as well. So even if you could get close, you wouldn't find me easy to beat. Certainly not when I still have my pokemon with me." As he spoke, Zinzolin threw the pokeball and a Cryogonal came out.

"I'll make you regret ever working with a government that's so weak it could let an attack like this happen."

As he said this Ogma flinched. It was barely noticeable but Zinzolin saw and smiled evilly.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" he asked. "Let me guess. You were sent to make sure this never happened. I'll give your government this. It has a brilliant intelligence agency. Pity it doesn't seem to have the fire power to back it up."

"Are you blind?" Ogma asked, his voice as calm as ever, regardless as to how much the last comment fed on his conscience. "My people will easily take down the rest of your team now and take control. Your all going down."

"You're right that you'll be taking control again." Ziznolin admitted. "But we still accomplished our goal."

"What do you mean?" Ogma asked. "The pokemon will be staying in the zoo. No one will be releasing their pokemon. Your 'Liberation' isn't going to happen!"

At this Zinzolin laughed, a mocking laugh that echoed through the forrest. "You are so foolish! Just as foolish as the grunts!" Zinzolin said. "Do you honestly think that's what I care about?! Some worthless 'Liberation' mumbo-jumbo?!"

"Not anymore." Ogma admitted.

"I'll let you in on a secret G-Man. That was never our goal. At least, not the true goal." Zinzolin said. "Pokemon Liberation was just a means to the end. Originally Ghetsis used this idea as a plan to take over Unova. He gathered people who had this same idea, this same worthless idea, fed it to the young N, a boy whose connections with pokemon made it easy for him to accept this, and led them all the while knowing full well that this was all lies. I was one of the few privileged to know this.

The rest of the Seven Sages were all idealistic fools, hoping to make the world a better place for pokemon. Ghetsis and Colress used them like puppets, having them act as figureheads, along with N. I was the only one who knew as I was the only one who didn't buy any of this. Ghetsis recruited me to keep a lookout on the others, to made sure their ideals never became more then that.

Our real goal was to take Unova as our own, and possibly expand to the whole world!"

"Really, world domination?" Ogma asked. "Sounds a bit cliché."

"I'll admit it is. But it wasn't our main goal. Just an additional bonus if we felt like it." Zinzolin said.

"We were defeated and forced to retreat for two years. After that we came back, this time with full force, no silly ideas as propaganda. This time we planned on bulldozing anyone who opposed us with our power. Sadly this also didn't work and we had to lay low fora long while.

But we came back! Ghetsis tried to use Reshiram this time instead of Zekrom, with a new N to use as the 'Hero'. That didn't work either and we were kept down for a few morw years. Then we tried once more and failed. This time, Ghetsis and Colress were both imprisoned. But I got away. And I will rebuild our group! Starting by getting rid of scum like you!" with that, Zinzolin pointed a finger at Nightfog.

"Cryogonal, Ice Beam!"

"Nightfog, dodge!" Ogma shouted. Nightfog began to fly up but let out a screech of pain as one of his wings were frozen and he was sent back to the ground.

Ogam stared in shock as Zinzolin laughed. He could tell that the Ice Beam did more damage then a powerful Blizzard attack. How?

As if he read his thoughts, Zinzolin spoke."You see G-Man. This is my power."

"Your pokemon's power." Ogma said back as Nightfog slowly got up. "Or your combined power."

"Your wrong. This is MY power. The pokemon are just a tool." Ogma spun to face Zinzolin.

"What?!" Ogma shouted, rage in his voice.

"You heard me." Zinzolin said. "My pokemon are simple extensions of myself. I trained them and molded them. The only reason they are powerful is because of me."

'How dare you." Ogma whispered, his voice filled with fury. "Nightfog, show him what true power is! Dragon Pulse!" Nightfog let out a cry and the orb of purple draconic energy slammed into Cryogonal, sending it back, spinning as it did.

"Cryogonal, grab that Dragonite!" Zinzolin commanded. Cryogonal began to form to chains, composed of sphere pieces of ice. It then whipped them around Nightfog's arm, catching the dragon. The dragon gave a surprised grunt but an even bigger surprise was on its way. Cryogonal began to spin, swinging Nightfog as it did so. Nightfog was slammed into trees and was smashed into the ground.

"Nightfog, Wing Attack to get rid of the chain!" Ogma shouted. Nightfog's wings shone with white light and after a few swipes, the chain was destroyed.

"Now, use Dragon Pulse and Ice Beam!" Nightfog opened his mouth and the sphere of purple draconic energy began to form. However, a blue beam of ice energy hit it at the same time and ice began to form around the sphere. Then Nightfog shot it.

Cryogonal was hit by the ice which didn't do much. However, the sphere did. With a large explosion Cryogonal fell.

"Cryognal, get back up now!" Zinzolin shouted. As the ice-type got back up, Zinzolin shouted "Use Slash and Night Slash!"

The edges of Cryogonal's body began to glow, a few with white light and the others with a dark aura. Cryogonal then went spinning towards Nightfog, the lights turning into a blur.

"Nightfog, catch it!" Ogma commanded. The Dragonite planted his feet firmly into the ground and caught the pokemon, stopping its spinning attack. However, it caught Cryogonal on the edges so the attacks still did do some damage.

"Now, Wing Attack!" Nightfog gave a bark and began to ram its wings into the opponent. Zinzolin said nothing, letting his pokemon be hit. then, after a minute of continuos barrage he made his move.

"Sheer Cold!" Ogma's eyes widened as he heard the command.

"Nightfog! Get out-" before he could finish, Cryogonal let loose the potent ice-type move which hit at point-blank range. Sheer Cold's tremendous power, enough to one-hit-KO, sent Nightfog flying. The Dragonite lay on the ground, knocked out and very injured.

"Cry!" Cryogonal cried out before falling to the ground, fully spent after the attack and the barrage of Wing Attacks.

"You did that on purpose!" Ogma snarled. "Hit Nightfog with a move that not only would knock it out but would cause additional unnecessary harm! Not only that but you let Cryogonal get hurt, just so you'd for sure hit!"

"Indeed." Zinzolin said. "Your Dragonite was already weakened so all the extra energy not needed to make it faint instead dealt bodily harm. Especially as it hit at point-blank range. And yes, I let Cryogonal get hit. Why wouldn't I? All that matters is my victory. Who cares what happens to it, so long as I can get away?"

"You'll pay." Ogma whispered, his voice full of rage. "You'll pay for the way you treat pokemon! Go, Wreckage!" The Poliwrath appeared, ready to battle.

"Fool." Zinzolin said, shaking his head. "Go Bisharp!" The Sword Blade Pokemon appeared in a battle-ready stance.

"Wreckage use Mind Reader!" Ogma said. Wreckage's eyes glowed red and Bisharp was surrounded by a red aura. "Now use Dynamic Punch!" Wreckage charged forward, it's hand glowing red with power. It punched Bisharp but the pokemon stood it's ground.

"Use Metal Burst." Zinzolin said, sounding bored.

"Metal Burst?! Wreckage, move!" Ogma shouted. Too late. Bisharp cupped a ball of glowing white metallic energy and heaved it at Wreckage. the Poliwrath was hit hard and sent flying, straight into a tree.

"Really G-Man, I expected more. "Zinzolin said. "Going in like that, rushing without thinking. I'm surprised. I thought you were supposed to keep cool an level-headed at all times. Especially an Elite like yourself."

Ogma clenched his fist as Wreckage slowly got up. Zinzolin smiled evilly. Now was as good a time as any.

"Bisharp, Guillotine on the G-Man." Zinzolin said. Bisharp began to walk forward but suddenly began to hit itself.

Ogma breathed a quick sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for confusion." he muttered, quickly adding "Not something I thought I would ever say."

By then, Wreckage had gotten back up and Ogma gave his next command. "Surf!" he called out. Wreckage nodded and raised his hands. A large wave appeared underneath him and began to move to Biasharp.

"Bisharp, move!" Zinzolin shouted, to no avail. The haze of confusion was still over the pokemon and wave crashed into it.

"Follow up with Waterfall!" Wreckage's eyes glowed blue and a jet of water appeared underneath him. He was shot forward, directly at the opposing pokemon. Wreckage slammed into Bisharp and the sent Bisharp flying into a tree. Bisharp slowly got up, the dazed look disappearing from its face.

"Finally. End this quickly! Guillotine!" Zinzolin commanded, the man knowing fully well that by now another move would take Bisharp out. The Sword Blade pokemon rushed forward, hoping to end this quickly.

"Dynamic Punch!" Ogma shouted. Wreckage waited till Bisharp was right on top of him before swinging his fist. the two moves collided, sending both pokemon sprawling, knocked out. Each man recalled their pokemon and fished out another pokeball.

"Ganymede, I need you!" Ogma shouted.

"Scizor, get out here!" Zinzolin shouted.

The two pokemon appeared, Scizor, obviously a Scizor, and Ganymede, a Rhyperior.

"Scizor, Swords Dance!" Zinzolin shouted. The red insect raised its claws and images of swords began to circle it, before they crossed together and the pokemon glowed with a red aura.

"Ganymede, Earthquake!" Ogma orded. Ganymede let out a shout as its hands glowed with white light. The Rhyperior then slammed them into the ground, causing quakes. Scizor was hit by them and was sent wobbling around, before falling.

"Get up!" Zinzolin shouted. As the pokemon did so, he continued "Use Bullet Punch and X-Scizor!" Scizor shouted a battlecry and charged forward, its claws glowing both red from the Bullet Punch and blue from the X-Scizzor. It swung them in the 'X' fashion of the latter, forming a glowing blue 'X' in front of it.

"Meet it with Bulldoze!" Ganymede nodded and let out a shout. It slammed it's feet into the ground, sending a white shockwave towards Sizro. The pokemon winced but continued running, slamming into Ganymede. The Drill Pokemon was pushed back a bit but didn't topple over. In fact, it seemed to be pretty fine.

"Weak." Zinzolin said and Scizor winced, a look of fear appearing in its eyes. Ogma clenched his fist once more but said nothing. He realized that Zinzolin was once more baiting him, though he sadly also realized Zinzolin meant what he said. He shook his head. He could see the momentary fear that was in Scizor's eyes and felt bad. But he had a duty.

"Rock Slide." he said. Ganymede lifted its arms as its body glowed white and rocks began to fall out around Scizor.

"Swords Dance!" Zinzolin said and Ogma had to stifle a gasp as Scizor didn't move, letting itself get hit as it executed the move. Ogma himslef winced as Scizor was hit and the pokemon did as well, showing it felt the moves but it still refused to move.

"It would have been an admirable show of devotion, if it was that." Ogma thought. "But it's only a show of the power of fear. What it can do to a person or pokemon."

"Bulldoze." he commanded and Ganymede executed the move.

"Stand still and use Swords Dance again!" Zinzolin said. Scizor once more obeyed, but there was fear in its eyes and pain as it was hit. However, it did complete the move.

"Now, Superpower!" Zinzolin shouted. Scizor ran forward, its body surrounded by a light blue aura as it prepared to slam into Ganymede.

"Rock Wrecker." Ganymede gave a shout as it formed a large red rock surrounded by red light. The light faded as it completed and Ganymede threw it at Scizor. The pokemon's eyes went wide as it tried to dodge. It almost made it. Almost. Sadly, almost wasn't enough and Scizor side got clipped by the rock. The didn't give in though. With one last heave he slammed into Ganymede, sending the Rhyperior back. However, Scizor was so tired out that, while Rhyperior did take damage, it was only a small amount compared to what it should have taken.

"Hmph, useless." Zinzolin said, returning Scizor. As he did so, he immediately brought up a new pokeball and released the pokemon inside, giving Ogma no time to try to capture him.

"Aurorus!" Zinzolin said as he sent it out. The pokemon appeared with a loud cry.

"You'll find this one a bit more difficult to deal with, unlike that weak excuse for fighter." Zinzolin said with a sneer.

"How can you say that?" Ogma asked lowly. "That Scizor had potential. Stanima, Speed and Attack. I could see the power contained in that Superpower, thanks to all the Swords Dances. It was fast as well, almost getting away from Rock Wrecker."

"Your point?" asked Zinzolin in a bored tone.

"My point is that if you had raised it with love and care and devotion, I have no doubt you would have won. Instead it operated out of fear. While that kept it going, it doesn't have the same effect."

"You know nothing. Zinzolin spat. "Love and devotion are meaningless! The only true power is strength. And I trained my pokemon to be strong. And those that needed additional 'encouragment' got it."

"You're blinded by your lust for power." Ogma said.

"No, you are by your ignorance and foolishness." Zinzolin said back. "Let me demonstrate. Hyper Beam!"

"Fight back with Rock Wrecker!" Ogma said, as while the two had been conversing, Ganymede had fully recharged. The two attacks met and an explosion occurred.

"Use Earthquake!" Ogma shouted and Gaymede smashed its hands towards the ground, creating quakes to spread. Aurorus wobbled but remained standing.

"Use Zen Headbutt!" Zinzolin commanded and Aurorus charged forward, purple energy forming on its head which grew stronger and turned light blue.

"Stop it with Rock Slide!" Ogma said, and Ganymede lifted its arms and the rocks began to fall. However, showing a surprising amount of speed and agility, Aurorus dodged every single one, smashing into Ganymede. The Rhyperior was sent sprawling to the ground.

"Now Iron Tail!" Zinzolin cried out and Aurorus heeded the call, swinging its tail dazzling with metallic energy. Rhyperior was hit and flew backwards a few feet.

"Urgh, use Bulldoze!" Ogma said but before Ganymede could get up, Zinzolin cried out another order.

"Use Iron Tail again! Keep thrashing that Rhyperior!" Aurorus let out a cry and began to repeatedly beat Ganymede with its tail. Ganymede let out cries of pain but was unable to fight back as it kept on being hit.

"Ganymede, try to roll away!" Ogma shouted.

"Don't let it! Use Blizzard!" Zinzolin said back. As Ganymede began to roll, it felt a icy pain bite at its side and looked to see the result of the blizzard. Its right side was now fully frozen to the floor and it was now lying on its stomach.

"Finish with Hyper Beam!"

"Try to stop it with Rock Wrecker!"

The two pokemon charged the attacks but Ganymede was at a disadvantage from the awkward position it was in. As it finally finished forming the attack Ganymede heard its trainer cry out a warning and turned its head to see the Hyper Beam racing at it. So Ganymede did the most logical thing to do. USed the Rock Wrecker to try to shield the blow. It worked to stop some of the power, but the move cracked and the rest of the Hyper Beam got through, hitting the Rhyperior and throwing it with enough force to free it from the ice.

Ganymede landed knocked-out. Before Ogma could return him, Zinzolin shouted a command.

"Use Blizzard!" At Ziznolin's word, Aurorus sent a powerful Blizzard at The Elite G-Man. Ogma just barely jumped out of the way, returning Ganymede as he did so.

"Urgh, use Zen Headbutt!" Zinzolin commanded and Aurorus tried charging Ogma with a Zen Headbutt but the G-Man once again dodged, grabbing another pokeball as he did so.

"Dashery, some assistance please!" Ogma said and the Sylveon appeared with a growl. "Use Swift!" Dashery opened its mouth and the yellow stars sot out, smashing into Aurorus' side. The Tundra pokemon let out a screech of pain.

"Get that little plush toy! Use Blizzard!" Zinzolin shouted. Aurorus roared and sent the freezing blast of air at Dashery who nimbly dodged the move. Aurorus tried again and once more Dashery jumped away.

"Stop fooling around! Use Iron Tail on the pest!" Zinzolin commanded. Aurorus' tail glowed and the Tundra Pokemon swung it down. It seemed to hit Dashey as the Evvee-lution hadn't moved away. However Ogma chuckled.

"Now! Dig!" Suddenly Dashry burst from the ground, smashing into Aurorus' side as it did so. The ice-type stumbled backwards, wincing from the pain.

"Now Dazzling Gleam!" Ogma said.

"Counter it with Blizzard!" Zinzolin said. The two moves clashed and a small smoke cloud appeared where they did.

"Now, Moonblast!" Ogma said.

"Hyper Beam!" Zinzolin responded. Once more the two attacks met, only this time Aurorus' attack was able to power through and hit Dashery. The Sylveon went airborne but luckily landed on its feet.

"New plan." Ogma muttered before saying "Dig!" Dashery jumped into the ground and began to tunnel.

"Stay sharp!" Zinzolin ordered. "When it comes out, hit it with Iron Tail!" Aurorus nnodded and readied itself. Ogma simply smirked, before mentally face-palming. He was wearing a mask. Zinzolin couldn't see the smirk.

"Who said I need to get in close?" Ogma said after recomposing himself. Zinzolin raised an eyebrow at that but his confused expression quickly turned to undertanding as Dashery's head peeked out from a hole far from Aurorus while Ogma said "Moonblast!"

The pink sphere of energy shot from Dashery's mouth smacked Aurorus just as the Sylveon retreated back into the hole.

"Now Dazzling Gleam!" Ogma said. "Once more Dashery appeared to far away from Aurorus and this time shot the pinkish-white beam. It hit Aurorus who staggered.

"Urgh, two can play at this game." Zinzolin muttered.

"Now, Swift!" Ogma said. Once more Dashery appeared, ready to fire the star barrage but this time Zinolin was ready.

"Blizzard!" Aurorus shot the freezing air at Dashery who was pushed out of the hole while taking damage. Meanwhile the stars hit Aurorus who winced.

"Now, Zen Headbutt!" Aurrous charged forward, smacking into Dashery and pushing the fairy-type into a tree. Dashery whimpered from the pain.

"Dashery stay strong! Triple combo!" Ogma said.

"Triple Combo? What the heck is-" Ziznolin began to ask but stopped as Dashery performed the moves Swift, Dazzling Gleam and Moonblast all at once. This resulted in a small explosion and Dashery leapt from its pinned position, grinning, now that Aurorus staggered back. However, the grin soon fded as with a cry Aurorus fell... straight onto Dashery.

Both trainers were silent for a moment then returned their pokemon.

"Pretend that never happened?" Ogma asked.

"Pretend that never happened." Zinzolin agreed.

"Now then, Dew, I need you!" Ogma said, mentally face-plaming himself again for the terrible rhyme. Dew, a Sceptile, appeared with a growl, battle-ready.

"Absol, now!" Zinzolin said, and his Absol appeared, ready to fight.

"Start with X-Scizzor and Dual Chop!" Ogma said and Dew rushed forward. As it did so, it's claws were surrounded by both green and blue energy and it brought them up in the 'X' fashion of X-Scizzor.

"Dodge it and use Future Sight!" Zinzolin said and Absol did just that, moving out of the way while a ball of blue energy appeared above it's horn and then vanished.

'Urgh, I got to move fast.' Ogma thought.

Meanwhile Zinzolin smirked and called out his next command. "Use Swords Dance!" Absol nodded and images of swords surrounded it as they did Scizzor before. They crossed and disappeared and Absol glowed with a red aura.

"Urgh, Leaf Storm!" Ogma shouted. Dew nodded and it brought its arms up and both the leafy appendages on its arms and its tail glowed green while the seeds on its back glowed white. With a shout, Dew sent the barrage of leaves that suddenly appeared around it straight at Absol. The moves pounded against Absol but the pokemon stood strong.

"Again, Swords Dance!" Ziznolin said and Absol complied regardless of the fact it that was being hit by Leaf Storm. "Now, Psycho Cut!" Absol let out a roar and it's horn glowed with pink light. With a slash it sent a powerful wave of psychic energy straight at Dew and the Sceptile was hit and sent flying backwards. The assault didn't end though as suddenly Future Sight took effect and blue lightening crashed down from the sky, shocking Dew who yelled with pain.

"Dew!" Ogma cried out with worry.

"Now Sucker Punch!" Zinzolin said and Absol raced forward, its paws surrounded by a black aura.

"Block it with Leaf Blade!" Ogma said and Dew brought its arms up, the leaf-like appendages glowing green. The moves clashed but after a brief struggle Absol managed to push through.

"Now, Future Sight again!" Zinzolin said and once more a blue sphere of energy appeared above Absol, only to vanish.

'Not again!' Ogma thought. "Quickly," he told Dew. "We have to stop that thing! Leaf Storm!" Dew nodded and got up, the attack beginning to form around it.

"Dodge." Zinzolin said in a boed tone. Absol did just that, nimbly avoiding the leaves. "Now, Swords Dance!" Once more the swords surrounded Absol and its attack rose. "Now Psycho Cut!"

"Dodge!" Ogma shouted and Dew did just that, leaping to avoid the psychic attack.

"Quickly, Sucker Punch!" Zinzolin said and Absol shot up, slamming the glowing forepaw into Dew. The Sceptile fell to the ground, groaning in pain as it got back up only to be hit by the blue lightening of Future Sight.

'How did I let that happen?' Ogma thought as Dew slowly got back up. 'How did I let that Absol get so strong and past our guard? Wait a minute. Have I been too focused on the Future Sight and trying to prevent it that I let my guard down? That I became sloppy?'

"Psycho Cut!"

Zinzolin's shout brought Ogma back to reality. Absol reared its head back and prepared to launch the move but Ogma was ready.

"Dew, dodge into the trees!" Ogma said and Dew did just that, dodging away from the pink blade of energy and leaping into the trees surrounding everyone.

"Trying to hide in your natural environment? Pity, it's a good idea, it just won't work!" Zinzolin said. "Keep using Psycho Cut!"

"Keep moving Dew!" Ogma responded and apparently Dew did that as the Psycho Cuts hit the trees but no sounds of pain were heard.

"Now, start using Leaf Blade, X-Scizzor and Dual Chop!" Ogma said and the assault began. Dew leapt from the trees, with his appendages on his arms glowing green. They slammed into Absol and the Diasater Pokemon let out a shout of pain but before it could do anything Dew fled back to the trees. A few seconds later he appeared again from a totally different side, this time his claws glowing green as he slashed them across Absol's body. He then quickly fled again, only to reappear from a different angle, this time using X-Scizzor. He then fled again.

"Urgh, Absol, try to hit it with Sucker Punch!" Zinzolin shouted. Absol tried. It really did. But it only got a few blows in, Dew was just too fast. Not to say they didn't do anything. Dew got pretty hurt from the attacks, powered up from all those Swords Dances. Still, Dew was doing more damage then Absol did.

"Urgh, come out and face me you coward!" Zinzolin shouted.

"Since when was guerrilla warfare considered a cowards tactic?" Ogma asked. "Sometimes that's the only thing that can be done. However, I'll grant you your request. Dew Leaf Strom!"

The Sceptile suddenly jumped out from the trees and landed where Zinzolin and Absol least expected it to: Barely inches from Absol's face. Before anyone could do anything, Dew blasted Absol with the close up Leaf Storm and Absol went flying into a tree. The Disaster Pokemon fell down, knocked-out.

"Yes. Good j-" Ogma began but stopped as blue lightening came crashing down on Dew. The Sceptile let out a cry of pain before falling down, knocked-out as well.

"I forgot about the Future Sight." Ogma muttered as he returned Dew and Zinzolin returned Absol.

"Well, we're each down to one pokemon left." Zinzolin said as both he and Ogma took out their final pokeball.

'That's what he thinks. The Elite G-Men are allowed to have as many pokemon as they can carry.' Ogma thought. However, out loud he said "It would appear so. And funnily enough, my last pokemon is the best to end with since he proves my point about how one should truly raise a pokemon and be a trainer in order to see true success."

With that, Ogma threw the pokeball, shouting "Steel!" as he did so. A Charizard appeared and the pokemon let out a fierce roar.

Zinzolin simply smiled. "Funny." he said. "I could say the same about MY last pokemon." He threw the pokeball, saying "Tyranitar, time to hunt!" and a Hydreigon appeared, looking fierce and viscious. It let out a roar as well.

"Rock Slide!" Ogma called, wanting to get the first attack in. Steel raised his claws as his body glowed white and rocks began to fall.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge." Zinzolin said and Tyranitar called up the stones, which it then launched towards the falling rocks. On impact, the stones smashed the rocks and Tyranitar was showered by bis of pebbles which did nothing.

"Thunderbolt!" Zinzolin then commanded.

"Flamethrower!" Ogma said in response.

The two moves met, fired from their respective owners, and a huge explosion occurred. When it cleared, Steel was gone.

"Tyranitar, Thunderbolt up!" Zinzolin suddenly shouted and Tyranitar did so. The electricity launched up, into an incoming Steel, but the Charizard did stop moving.

"Finish the Steel Wing!" Ogma siad and Steel did just that, smacking his two metallic wings into Tyranitar. The Armor pokemon let out a cry.

"Quickly, while he's close, use Thrash!" Zinzolin said. Tyranitar roared and was surrounded by a red aura.

"Quickly, fight back with Dragon Claw!" Ogma said and Steel began to swipe at Tyranitar, who had began to pummel him with punches and kicks, with his claws, now covered with red and blue energy. The two pokemon traded blows, till both backed away, heaving with exhaustion. Tyranitar's eyes were red, showing its confused state.

Zinzolin suddenly reached into his robes and withdrew a yellow flute. He then began to play a haunting melody. Once it began, Tyranitar's eyes faded to normal. The pokemon let out a roar.

"Darn it." Ogma muttered. The effects of the Yellow Flute had brought Tyranitar out of its confused state.

"Try Rock Slide again!" Ogma cried.

"Thunderbolt!" Zinzolin said back. As the rocks began to fall, Tyranitar let loose the stream of electricity which hit Steel as the Charizard was too busy executing his attack to dodge the move.

"Stone Edge!" Zinzolin cried out.

"Dodge it, then use Flaethrower!" Ogma shouted. Tyranitar et loose the sharp stones but Steel jumped into the sky and began to fly out of their way. The Charizard then let loose the jet of flames at Tyarnitar. The pokemon growled with frustration.

"Steel Wing!" Ogma said.

"Stone Edge!" Zinzolin ordered again.

Steel rushed down with its wings shining metallically but Tyranitar was ready and let loose the torrent of stones which hit the Charizard and caused it to stumble and fall mid flight.

"Now, Frustration!" Tyranitar's body glowed bright red and, after hissing out white steam from its nostrils, it charged at Steel, smashing into the Charizard and sending him flying, all bruised and battered, into Ogma. Both pokemon and trainer fell in a heap.

"You see. Ruling with fear is the correct way." Zinzolin laughed. "See how powerful that move was. And it's all because I lack the so-called precious bond."

"You're... wrong." Ogma forced out as he began to get up. He definitely bruised a rib, and from the pain in his left shoulder, he believed he broke it. Steel also got up slowly, obviously battered.

"No you don't." Zinzolin said. "Blizzard." Tyranitar sent the blast of ice wind at Ogma and Steel threw himself in front of his trainer. After the wind died down, both were encased in ice.

"Heh, that'll keep them frozen for a long time, even with that Charizard's flame." Zinzolin said. He began to turn and walk away and Tyranitar stomped along behind him. However, the two stopped suddenly as they heard cracking. Turning around the two saw cracks forming on the ice with multiple beams of light shining out of them.

"What's going on?!" he shouted.

"You're seeing the truth of the power you've been dismissing!" Ogma voice called out and suddenly the ice blew apart. The light then formed a sphere and then burst, revealing Ogma standing on Steel, who had now Mega-Evolved into his X form.

"Now Steel, Flamethrower!"

"Block it Tyranitar!" Zinzolin shouted.

Steel roared and let out a stream of blue flames that fully enveloped Tyranitar. The Rock-Dark type shook off the flames but it had taken much more damage then normal.

"Get that Charizard with Outrage!" Zinzolin shouted.

"Steel Wing and Dragon Claw to combat it!" Ogma said. The two pokemon collided, each dealing blows to the other. However, most of Tyranitar's attacks were blocked by Steel, and one strong Dragon Claw ended up sending Tyranitar flying back a few paces. All the while, Ogma kept standing on Steel. So strong was his bond he now refused to move, even if it might result in personal injury. He would show Zinzolin how wrong he was.

Zinzolin began to play the yellow flute again, but as he did so, Ogma shouted "Rock Slide!" Rocks began to fall on Tyranitar, and the pokemon, still semi-confused, couldn't dodge them. After a minute, Tyranitar dug itself out, though it was now panting heavily, and had numerous cuts and bruises.

Zinzolin stopped playing and glowered at Tyranitar. "What's wrong with you?!" he yelled. "You should be winning! Use Thunder Bolt and Stone Edge!" Tyranitar roared and sent the bolt of electricity at Steel, while summoning the sharp stones of Stone Edge around itself.

"Steel Wing to shield yourself!" Ogma said in reply. Steel did just that, covering his body with his now metallic wings. Tyranitar's Thunder Bolt, and then the Stone Edge, both collided and caused Steel to skid back a bit. However, the Charizard did reduce the damage he would have taken.

"Urgh, Blizzard!"

"Flamethrower!"

The attacks collided and Charizard flames- so hot that they glowed blue and white- easily turned the ice into steam before smashing into Tyranitar.

"Now Steel, finish this! RETURN!"

"Frustration!" Zinzolin shouted.

Both pokemon's bodies began to glow. Tyranitar's with red light and Steel's with white. The two pokemon roared and charged at each other colliding head on. The two pokemon kept pushing, neither one willing to give ground. Finally though, one had to prevail. And anyone who knows about frustration's and Return's base power when at their highest possible power would know how this battle ended.

Tyranitar was pushed back and was slammed into a tree, only to be slammed into another one, and another and another one. As Steel pushed Tyranitar farther back, the pokemon passed Zinzolin and Ogma took a leap and landed on the startled Zinolin. Before he could do anything, Ogma took out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them on Zinzolin.

"That's game." Ogam said. He quickly locked all of the pokeballs Zinzolin had in the same types of capsules he used earlier on the pokeballs of the woman who had sabotaged the zoo. He then attached a small device onto Tyranitar's pokeball and walked to where the pokemon was. Steel stood over it, ensuring it wouldn't go anywhere. After forcibly returning Tyranitar and locking its pokeball, Ogma turned to Steel and rubbed his head.

"Good job, my friend." Steel gave a happy grunt as he reverted back to normal. Ogma returned him then looked at the pokeballs of the pokemon he had battled with.

"You guys as well." he said. "Now then," he said, turning back to Zinzolin. "I think it's time I take you in."

* * *

Ogma sat, waiting quietly. He was used to this. Debriefings were always the same. Well most of them.

The door to the room opened up and two people came in. Lance Thornton, the head of the G-Men, as well as another Elite G-Man.

"Really Luke? You're still wearing that?" Ogma asked. He was referring to the mask that hid every Elite G-Men's face. He himself had changed into his civilian clothes, a white and blue jacket over a black shirt, jeans and hiking boots, and was not wearing a mask. His brown hair swept over down his forehead , stopping short of his brown eyes. He had a stubble beard which gave him a rugged look and his semi-tan skin showed that he did go out, though he didn't spend time trying to get a tan.

"Yes. I'm about to go out on a mission. Again." The other G-Man, Luke, said, putting a nice amount of emphasis on the word.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but we need everyone we can get. The criminal underworld has been acting up much more often then usual and we still don't know the reason. For now, we just have to do what we can." Lance said.

"Fine. I should be going." Luke said. "However, I wanted to inform you that you were correct. None of his pokemon, besides for the Scizor, are fit for rehabilitation."

"I thought so." Ogma said. Pokemon used by criminals were usually given to other trainers for rehabilitation so the pokemon wouldn't have to be locked away as well. However, there were cases where the pokemon was too attached to its trainer and had to be put into a prison as well. Zinzolin's Scizor was the only pokemon that wasn't like this. Ogma had expected that Scizor, the only one that showed fear and pain in front of its master, would be the only one fit for rehab.

"I suggest you take the Scizor." Ogma looked up at Luke.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes. You had a profound impact on the Scizor. I think he'd like having you as a trainer."

Ogma thought about it. He could see where Luke was coming from. And while he hadn't been planning on getting a new addition, a Scizor would be nice. Plus, it obviously needed to learn that not all humans were bad.

"Alright then. So long as Scizor is okay with it." Ogma said.

Lance grinned. "Ask him yourself." the champion said as he moved away from the doorway, allowing the red bug-steel type entry.

"How about it? Want to join?" Ogma asked. Scizor looked at him for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Good!" Ogma said. "Now, I just need a good nickname."

"You're still doing that?" Lance asked.

"Of course!" Ogma said. "A nickname shows just how special each and every pokemon is. We don't call each other 'Human'. We have names. It shows our individuality. Same with pokemon." Ogma looked at Scizor meaning fully. "All of you are special. Unique. And I show that by giving you names."

Scizor looked at him in wonder, before slowly smiling, nodding his head as he did so. "Sciz, Scizor!"

"Scizor likes it." Luke said. While no one could see it, he was smiling.

"Okay. Let me know when you hear one you like." Ogma said. "Alright, maybe Zinc? Or perhaps Exo? Maybe Chrome?"

"Scizor Scizor!"Scizor said nodding.

"Alright then. Chrome it is." Ogma said, brining out a pokeball. Chrome tapped it and was sucked in. The pokeball 'dinged' immediately.

"Well then, that's that." Ogma said.

"I guess so." Luke said. "I'll be taking my leave now." With that, Luke left the room, leaving Lance alone with Ogma.

"Alright. We need to talk." Lance said.

"Yeah, I assumed so." Ogma responded. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Richard, I'm serious. We need to talk." Lance said, his face hardening. Ogma- or to use his real name Richard- saw he meant business. He wouldn't use his real name otherwise.

"To be more precise, YOU need to talk." Lance continued, causing Richard to have a surprised look. It was there for only a second before it disappeared, replaced with a desolate one.

"Let me guess, Luke clued you in." Richard said. Lance shook his head.

"Not really. He did mention it but even before he did I could tell."

"Really? How?" Richard asked.

"I've been in the business here long enough to realize some stuff." Lance said. "And after we got back the report I knew you'd be upset."

"Upset isn't the right word Lance." Richard said, his voice taking on angry tone. "People died. They DIED Lance. We had nearly fifty confirmed civi casualties. Nearly double that number were critically injured and most of them will die. We lost fifteen G-Men today, a few I knew reasonably well. And don't even get me started on property damage. And why did all of this happen? Because of me, Lance. Because of ME!" He said the last word with such venom that most people would step back. Lance didn't.

"If I had been faster, had not been lured into a false sense of security when I thought I had that Plasma Agent beaten, then this wouldn't have happened."

"You assume too much." Lance said. "There is no guarantee Team Plasma wouldn't storm place anyway."

"Even if they did, the threat of the Zoo's pokemon wouldn't have been around." Richard said bitterly.

"Damn it Richard!" Lance said angrily. "These things happen! I'm not trying to mitigate the losses but this is what happens in war! People die. Good people, innocent people, people who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But you can't blame yourself! Yes, if certain things didn't happen things might have turned out better. But you couldn't know that you were making a mistake!

You have to keep going, have to keep trying to protect people! Otherwise the sacrifices and deaths we had are meaningless!"

"You're asking me to be heartless." Richard said.

"No. You're right to feel upset and feel regret and sorrow. But you can't let that destroy you." Lance said back. The two man stared at each other intensely for a minute. Richard ended up breaking his gaze first.

"Fine. I'll try." Richard said. The man then walked past Lance and left the room. Lance sighed.

"So young, with so many responsibilities." he muttered sadly as he left the room as well. The last sound in the room was that of the door closing.

* * *

Note: **Well, this was a long one. Not just in the amount of content you guys got (that was a lot, wasn't it?) but also how long it took to write the thing. Probably close to five months. And yes, if that's how long it took me to write this, imagine what my other stories, which don't have an update schedule and aren't even out yet, will take.**

 **That large THUD I heard was the sound of the twenty people reading this message fainting and falling to the floor. Its okay, I'll wait till you guys get back. (Seriously though, twenty? Who am I kidding? I'd be lucky to get three guys TOPS reading my stuff.)**

 **You back? Good. Let's continue.**

 **Originally, Ogma's father was going to be Ruby and his mother Sapphire. However, seeing as I recently decided to have this story tie into my Luke Altos one, his parents are no longer going to be them as I don't feel like I have to add them in as characters. However, Ogma, his sister Kathia, and their brother are still Prof. Birch's grandkids.**


	3. Ikarishipping Poem

In the quiet Twinleaf Town

The silence is suddenly broken

Shattered by raised voices.

He yells

She yells back.

They argue back and forth.

Suddenly he snaps

Says some words.

He stops, shocked.

She gasps, shocked as well.

Angry at her, himself, and the world in general,

He leaves.

Marches right out

Of their house.

She stays, alone.

She then sits, thinking.

She knows she can be a handful.

That she has a more outgoing personality

While he is more reserved.

She realizes it was wrong

To accept the invitation

For both of them,

Without him knowing first.

And she knows

She pushed him

Hard.

Too hard.

Outside he stomps

Letting the anger flow out

Through each footstep.

He gets to a park

Sits down on a bench

And breathes deeply.

In,

Out.

In,

Out.

Calmer,

He can now think clearly.

He realizes he snapped.

His reaction

An exaggeration.

Yes, he's less outgoing,

Less spontaneous.

Stubborn.

And yes

She shouldn't have

Accepted for him

In his stead.

But he got

Too angry.

He lashed out

Too harshly.

And spoke words

He regretted immediately.

After a fe minutes

He returns.

They both apologize

To each other

And he agrees

To come to the party

Their friends are throwing.

She agrees

To check with him first

In the Future.

They walk to their room

And change.

Both think

They are still learning,

Still getting used to

This new life.

As they walk out

His hand holds hers

And his fingers Brush over

The golden band.

Her wedding ring.

And as they step

Into their car

She smiles.

He returns it.

Smaller then hers,

Like his always are.

But it is still there.

And they both remember

The old saying

'Opposites attract'.

They couldn't agree more.

* * *

Note: **I wrote this in honor of my father who wrote poetry. It's a bit of a commentary of my parents marriage. They would get into fights (my mother has told me that if a couple doesn't then there's something wrong) but it never came to blows, never came to insults. Sure, one of them may say something in their anger they would regret but they asked forgiveness and the other would accept it. It was one secret to their marriage. "Ask for forgiveness, and make it safe for the other to ask for forgiveness". Really it applies to any relationship.**

 **Paul here is a bit like my father, who had a more reserved and quiet nature. Though, unlike Paul, he wasn't against social events, even if it wasn't expected. At least, I don't think so.**

 **Dawn is my mother. My mother has a more outgoing personality. Though she wouldn't have accepted without asking my father first.**

 **Anyway, I hope I did a good job.**

 **Also, MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENTS! Alright, I was a little vague last chapter when I was mentioning I was doing a story on Luke Altos. Basically, Luke Altos is the name NoSinalBlueScreen gave to Lucas Rowan when he appeared in The Master Challenge as there was already a Lucas and he/she wanted to avoid confusion. (from now on, that's what I'm doing as I don't like saying they. It gives the impression many people are under that account. And as far as I know, there aren't. NoSig, if you want me to go back to 'they' I will. Just let me know) I then used that name for the OC I gave to the story Diamond and Pearl Time Travel by JapenDreamer09. So I figured I would make a story devoted purely to that character under that name. More details about the character will be released in the first chapter of the story.**

 **Next, for all you Star Wars lovers out there, I have a Star Wars story planned to come out. Please give it a look when it does.**

 **I think that's all for now. Actually wait, one last thing. Anyone who likes Fire Emblem Awakening, I have to stories on it. One is a one-shot collection and the next chapter will have a certain character from pokemon appearing. I suggest you look at the stories! ALso, when Fates comes out, after I'm done playing it, I have a special project ready.**

 **Also, I'm in midst of a collab with a certain author. More details will be revealed on that in the future.**

 **Alright, that's it. Until next time.**


End file.
